


The Todd Ming Show

by Deepizzaguy



Category: WordGirl
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepizzaguy/pseuds/Deepizzaguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todd "Scoops" Ming who is an ace reporter with the Daily Rag has an interview with Word Girl on her origins. Her nemesis Dr. Two Brains will crash the show when Word Girl makes fun of him after videotapes of her battles against him get him riled up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Todd Ming Show

Todd Ming who is an ace reporter of the Daily Rag newspaper is hosting a daytime talk show in Fair City. His special guest star is the Fair City super hero Word Girl who has reached an agreement to be interviewed by her classmate at Woodview Elementary. Beau Handsome who is the master of ceremonies introduces Todd Ming as he enters the studio and takes his seat at the desk. Todd then says "My next guest is the resident super hero of Fair City. Her name is Word Girl. Her partner and mentor Captain Huggyface is working on the television cameras inside this studio. And now without further delays, here is... Word Girl." Her theme song plays in the background as Word Girl absorbs the cheers of the audience at the Manuel Amador theater in Fair City. Word Girl take a seat as she asks Todd "Hello Todd. Your resident super hero is here to be asked any question except any question that invades my privacy." Todd says "Okay we did make an agreement not to ask you who are you without your super hero duties. The last thing I need is for that masked female wrestler called The Lady Raider to tell me that she would be glad to do a shoot interview about professional wrestling." Word Girl says "You mean my mentor has threatened to harm you? Just kidding." Shoot in professional wrestling terms means she is not in character as the top heel lady wrestler of Fair City Wrestling." Todd says "I just wonder why she says the word 'cretin' to insult the fans who pay her salary? We simply boo her when she asks all of us (imitates her voice) "Who is better than me?' (Back to his normal voice) Then we all say 'everybody.'" Word Girl says to Todd "Just be thankful that she will never ask all of us to listen to her sing Yankee Doodle Dandy." Todd and the audience have a good laugh. Todd then asks "Where are you originally from?" Word Girl says "When I was about one year of age, I got aboard a spaceship that was flown by Captain Huggyface after Miss Power told my parents that a major earthquake was going to destroy my home planet. My parents then had me go aboard a spaceship as a safety measure to fly to the planet Thanagar to meet their resident super hero Hawk Girl but when I woke up from my nap. Huggyface had the spaceship fly toward Earth when it crashed landed in Fair City. For obvious reasons the location of the hideout must remain a secret." Todd says "My sources have told me that your real parents might in Fair City as owners of a music store called 'Cheaters Never Win.' I cannot confirm that to be a fact though." Word Girl says "That is a store next to Hal Hardbargain's Hero and Villains Supply Shop. Huggy and I have visited that store and I have seen images of what appears to be myself as a child. The owners of the store Roman and Yolanda Tocumen said they are my biggest fans. I do not own whether I should take as the gospel or it is a joke." Todd says "A very interesting story about your origin. All I can say is that everyone in Fair City is thankful that you are the resident super hero in this town." In the meantime Dr Two Brains is back in his hideout watching the television show with his henchmen Charlie and Zack. Dr Two Brains says to the television "Not everybody likes you Word Girl. I am watching you to make sure you do not use this show to mock me. I will make the Kingpin look like a Boy Scout by comparison. Ha ha ha." More to come. I do not the characters of Word Girl.


	2. Do not get Dr Two Brains riled up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr Two Brains and his two henchmen are watching The Todd Ming Show on television. The good doctor is angry that his rival mentioned a battle they had recently where his weakness is the fear of cats.

Word Girl who is talking to her school buddy Todd Ming who host a children's show in Fair City on the weekends is talking about her toughest rival she has battled. Word Girl says "My toughest rival is Dr. Two Brains. He used to be called Dr. Steve Boxleitner who has written a book about super heroes before an accident with a mouse inside his lab changed him into the mean Dr. Two Brains. His one weakness since he does have a mouse attached to his brain is of course cats. Meow meow meow." Todd says "Could you ever see him cringe in fear if he ever heard the name of that Batman villain called the Catwoman? Ha ha ha." Word Girl says "That is a good one Todd. I can just see Dr Two Brains cringe in fear if he ever saw the Catwoman in person." The good doctor is back in his hideout and he says to his henchmen "That ingrate. How you do like this person? Going on a talk show to mock me with my fear of cats. Keep it up Word Girl. Elephants never forget." Back in the interview desk Todd shows a video clip of Dr Two Brains and his henchmen flying a blimp over Fair City to steal cheese from a factory. Dr Two Brains says "Henchmen our prize is near. There is the largest supply of cheese in this town." Charlie who is one his henchmen says to Dr Two Brains "Boss I hate to be the bearer of bad news but there is a blimp that looks like a...cat." Dr Two Brains "Charlie knock off the joke telling. You know I am scared of cats." Then Word Girl who is the pilot of the blimp says "Meow. Meow. Meow. You think my cousins are bad news? I am the one who signs their paychecks. Crime does not pay in Fair City. Meow." Dr Two Brains face turns white as snow when he yells at Word Girl "Stop it. You know I am scared of cats. Henchmen help me!" Charlie says "Word Girl knock it off. Your meows are affecting our leader." Word Girl says "Make me stop. Meow." Dr Two Brains says "I do know the saying aboyt courage. I have to act while I am shaking in my lab coat. Give me my ray gun." Charlie hands him his cheese ray gun but Dr Two Brains drops the cheese ray gun outside his blimp as it falls to the ground. The video clip ends with Word Girl's blimp using her weapons to subdue the villains. Then the interview continues with Todd saying "I guess the good doctor has learned his lesson not to mess with you." Word Girl says "Like that Mexican super hero who is no longer with us would always say 'The Crimson Grasshopper has never been defeated." Todd says "i did read that the actor who played him passed away last year." Word Girl says "My cousins Donna and Debi are big fans of his work." Dr Two Brains back in his hideout says "Just wait Word Girl. I know your mentor The Lady Raider said she admired the work of the Fabulous Freebirds and The Four Horsemen. Mark my words. We will make those heel wrestlers look like choirboys by comparison. Just keep talking. We will get the last laugh. Right henchmen?" Charlie and Zack who are the two henchmen of the good doctor agree with him. There will more to come to this story. I do not own the characters of Word Girl.


	3. Word Girl working with a villain?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Todd Ming Show was in full swing when the ace reporter of the Daily Rag newspaper discovered one fact of the Fair City super hero. She did team up with her rival Dr Two Brains when his invention of making his mice smarter than humans backfired.

Todd then asks Word Girl the following question. Todd asks the preteen hero "I have it hear in my notes that on one occasion you did team up with your rival Dr Two Brains. It is very unusual since Dr Two Brains a villain. What say you?" (A reference of Fox News to talk show host Bill O' Reilly.) Word Girl says "Okay O' Reilly Factor fan, I can explain what happened on that one occasion. Dr Two Brains had used a ray to turn his mice into super smart animals like the movies about one ape that was used in an experiment by a scientist in California to turn him into a very smart ape. The smart ape then turned on his owners and led a group of his mates into their home just outside San Fransisco." Todd says "My parents and I did see that movie called 'Rise Of the Planet Of The Apes.' last year." Word Girl says "You know the saying when the cat is away, the mice will play. Since my cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus were fighting crime in Colonial Fair City when the Weather Wizard tried to turn the city into a deep freeze with his weapons. They were able to beat the Wizard by singing to the villain the song 'Hot Stuff.' I understand that he went dancing all the way to the paddy wagon. Back to the story, the smart mice were defeated when Dr Two Brains told me to use his weapon to turn the mice into being normal again. It took me about one minute to turn the army of super smart mice back to normal. Then the good doctor attempted to renew my rivalry be getting around a wheel that was made of cheese. You have seen him rolling down the street where the supermarket in Fair City. I was talking to my mentor and best friend Captain Huggyface and the grocery store owner when he asked me if Huggyface and myself could stop the doctor from rolling away from the scene with the cheese wheel barrow. Before I could answer his question I looked up into the sky and saw two identical twins who were wearing white colored costumes from the Colonial area of our nation stopping the wheel barrow that Dr Two Brains was on. To put it mildly the good doctor was happy to see my cousins The Isthmus Sisters doing another rescue mission." Todd then asks Word Girl "How is it working with your cousins battling crime in Fair City?" Word Girl says "I have to tolerate Debi and her wise comments about the times that Huggy and myself have been rescued. (Imitates her voice) "My sister and I are on a mission to serve and protect. Sorry for being late to serve and protect you.'" Todd has a good laugh "I guess they are law enforcement officers with a strange sense of humor." Word Girl says to Todd "Debi is a big fan of that television show about a junk dealer in Los Angeles and his son who he calls 'Dummy.'" Todd says "It figures." In the meantime Dr Two Brains and his henchmen are leaving their hideout to pay Word Girl and Todd a visit to fix their wagon. Dr Two Brains says "Henchmen we are going to make that group of wrestlers that 'took over' a defunct wrestling company in Georgia look like angels by comparison." Charlie says "Boss I did enjoy that group of wrestler that used the nickname 'Wolf pack.' Dr Two Brains then says to Charlie who is one of his henchmen "Well Charlie you get to play the role of the leader of that Wolf Pack team." More to come. I do not own the characters of Word Girl.


	4. Dr Two Brains takes over the show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr Two Brains and his two henchmen Charlie and Zack decided to crash the Todd Ming Show since Word Girl was making him look bad in front of a Fair City audience.

Dr Two Brains and his two henchmen Charlie and Zack left their hideout to enter their automobile. As Dr Two Brains started the automobile with his key, he tells his two henchmen "Here is teh game plan henchmen. Charlie you kidnap that monkey partner of Word Girl and Zack you will be assisting your partner making sure that monkey is bound and tied up. I will make my entrance and I will take over the role as host of that show. Word Girl has to learn a lesson that messing with our reputation as the top trio of villains in Fair City is forbidden." In the meantime Word Girl is being interviewed by her best friend Todd Ming who is an ace reporter of the Daily Rag which is the Woodview Elementary school newspaper. Word Girl is telling Todd "Even though Dr Two Brains and I are rivals, he would never cross the line of attempting to harm me or Huggy. I did save his live when Miss Power attempted to rub him out with her beams that shoot heat from her eyes like Superman." Todd says "You know Word Girl, I would love to interview Superman one day. It is on my wish list." In the meantime Dr Two Brains and his henchmen arrive at the parking lot where the television show is being taped. Dr Two Brains brings out his cheese ray weapon that can change any object into cheese out of the automobile. Dr Two Brains then tells his henchmen "You guys know your assignments. Take care of the monkey while I introduce myself to that brat and that ace reporter. Those two wrestlers that 'took over' that wrestling company in Atlanta Georgia in 1996 are going to look like saints by comparison." Zack says "Boss I thought you do not like wrestling." Dr Two Brains "I like pro wrestling. It is that Lady Raider wrestler that gets on my nerves with the use of the word 'cretin' as frequently as I eat my cheese. A lot. Now get on a move on." The three males enter the studio where they is not security guard at the gate to stop them. The three males then enter the studio where the interview is going on. Huggy does not see any of the three villains as Zack uses a rope to tie up Huggy who is squeaking the words "Help me." to Word Girl and Todd. Then Word Girl is in shock when she and Todd see the good doctor with his cheese ray aimed at Huggy. Dr Two Brains says "Hey Word Girl. Guess who came to take over this show. Clue. It is not Santa Claus." Word Girl then says to Dr Two Brains "So help me. If you harm Huggy..." Dr Two Brains says "Your monkey will not be harmed if you let me take over this interview. Okay Todd. Go where Charlie is so you can have a ringside seat to a real interview with my former buddy." Todd then leaves his seat and walks toward Charlie who ties him up. Dr Two Brains then tells Word Girl "Now who is your daddy?" Word Girl says to herself "If my biological dad is around I hope he can rescue me and Huggy as well as Todd." (Speaking) "It is not you Dr Two Brains. That is for certain." Dr Two Brains says "You have heard of the show called 'Point. Counterpoint. Have you?" Word Girl says "I am not old enough to watch late night comedy. Fill me in." In the meantime Roman Tocumen who is the biological father of Word Girl and his wife Yolanda are watching the show at their home business called "Cheaters Never Win." Roman says "Yolanda I guess the good doctor fell into our trap. It is time that we introduce ourselves to our long lost daughter at last." Yolanda says with a tear in her eye "Of course Roman. If that doctor harms her in any way, there will be some you know what to pay. A rescue mission is in order. Let me get the dummy cards." Roman says to Yolanda "Dummy cards? That is a new angle to fight crime." Yolanda says "My sister Jacqueline shoots commercials for Fair City Wrestling and she told me about using dummy cards to do her promos. This rescue mission is going to fun city at last." Roman says to Yolanda "If I live to be 100 years, I will never understand you or your sister using dummy cards to get the message out to the people in this town." More to come. I do not own the characters of Word Girl.


	5. Dr Two Brains uses his voice to harm Word Girl's image

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr Two Brains had taken over The Todd Ming show by kidnapping Todd and Word Girl's mentor and partner Captain Huggyface. His two henchmen Charlie and Zack took over the show by working the cameras and pointing a weapon at Huggy and Todd. Word Girl gets grilled by her nemesis.

The show began with Todd Ming speaking to the camera and saying "Welcome to the Todd Ming show where I am currently tied up. " Dr Two Brains says "What the kid means is that I have taken over this show. My guest and former friend Word Girl is now going to be grilled by the best villain in Fair City. Namely me." Word Girl says "No offense Dr Two Brains but compared to The Joker or The Scarecrow you are a saint." Charlie says "The good doctor is a fan of the Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim." Dr Two Brains "Wrong Charlie. I am a fan of the Los Angeles Dodgers." Word Girl says "How about that? I am a fan of the New York Yankees." Everyone in the studio says "You are a fan of the Yankees? For shame." Word Girl says "I am a fan of Mister Gotham who played one season with the Yankees in the year 2000 none of your business." Mister Gotham is the nickname of Ronnie Moreno who is her uncle. Dr Two Brains says "Now that baseball season is over, you have been bragging to everyone in this town that you have beaten me with ease in battle." Word Girl says "If Huggy and I have done something. It is not bragging." Sticks out her tongue at the doctor. Dr Two Brains says "Very funny. Now let the videotape roll on the one battle where my henchmen and myself did trick you at the supermarket when he 'borrowed' some cheese." The videotape rolls as Word Girl has to watch the show. In the meantime Yolanda and Roman Tocumen who are Word Girl's biological parents leave the store they own and fly toward the television studio. Yolanda has a set of dummy cards while Roman has a magic marker to write the slogans on the cards. The duo arrive at the open window near the front of the studio. Yolanda says "Okay Roman play this operation by the book like our former instructor Shiera Hall did when we were at the policy academy back in Lexicon." Roman says "I do remember Shiera as our instructor. She was tough as nails in her teaching methods with her hands on training during combat drills." Then the duo get inside the studio where Roman writes on one of the dummy cards "Hello Word Girl. Get ready to be rescued by our special team." He hands the card to Yolanda who shows the card to Word Girl who is having the time of her life having video clips of her battles versus Dr Two Brains showing the villain getting the best of her but he edits out the parts where Word Girl gets the last laugh. Dr Two Brains says to Word Girl "Are you having a good time seeing me get the best of you?" Yolanda flashes a dummy card to Word Girl that reads "I am having the time of my life. You are not the best villain in Fair City. The joke is on you." Word Girl reads the dummy card and she tells Dr Two Brains "I am having the time of my life. You are not the best villain in Fair City. The joke is on you." Dr Two Brains asks Word Girl "Are you okay?" Word Girl says "I am okay Dr. Two Brains. Can I ask you one stupid question?" Dr Two Brains says "Go ahead. Ask my one stupid question." Word Girl says "How would you feel if another party is getting ready to crash this show?" Dr Two Brains says to Word Girl "I would answer that question by saying that unless the Justice League is this building to rescue you, then I would think you lost your marbles." Roman plays on a tape recorder that he has in his possession a song from Dennis Coffey song called "Scorpio" plays inside the studio. Yolanda puts up a dummy card that reads "Get ready Word Girl for the time of your life. You and Huggy are going to have the greatest event of your life since you left Lexicon 12 years ago." Word Girl is shocked beyond words that she in thinking "Could my real parents be on Earth at this time?" More to come. I do not own the characters of Word Girl.


	6. A Hero Remembered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yolanda and Roman Tocumen who are the real parents of Word Girl had arrived at the studio to execute the game plan called "A Hero Remembered". Dr Two Brains and his two henchmen Zack and Charlie were going to get the shock of the lives when they discover that are some Lexiconians on Earth besides Word Girl, Captain Huggyface and her cousins the identical twins Donna and Debi Isthmus.

Word Girl looked across the studio just behind where her partner monkey Captain Huggyface and her school mate Todd Ming were held hostage by a cheese ray that was operated by Zack who is one of Dr Two Brains henchmen on the noggins of Huggy and Todd. Word Girl saw two strangers that looked like her but she was unsure if they were her real parents or her cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus wearing disguises. Then when Dr Two Brains gave the order to Charlie to run the next video tape to put his rival into her place according to his versions of the events, the studio went dark as the Sam Spence song called "Bold March" started to play in the background. Dr Two Brains yelled at Charlie "What is going on here? If this a joke. I am not laughing." Then the voice of Donna Isthmus starts to speak by saying "When you looked across the crime scene and you see Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Martian Manhunter and Hawk Girl staring at you with looks that could melt lead. You knew they were going to take you down quickly." Dr Two Brains is suddenly screaming at Charlie "Guys I know I am harsh with you but this is not the way to get even with me." Charlie says "Boss we are being invaded by...gulp aliens." Then Donna says in the videotape that shows Yolanda and Roman Tocumen staring at the camera inside a television studio to promote a crime fighting show for children in Fair City. "You know villains that you should appreciate the good deeds that Word Girl has done for you guys. Because Word Girl your parents are back in Fair City. There will be you know what to pay!" Then Roman makes his move to look into the eyes of Zack and Charlie away from the weapon that was aimed at the monkey and the reporter from the Daily Rag newspaper. Zack says "I do not know about you Charlie but I am running away from here," Charlie says "I am with you Zack. Feet just keep moving! Goodbye." Then Yolanda then runs toward the interview desk and tells Dr Two Brains "Hello good doctor. We are on a mission from Lexicon. No one messes with our child except us. As far we are concerned you are not part of our family." Dr Two Brains says "I did not mean to harm your...daughter? Word Girl you never told me you had parents that live in Fair City." Word Girl says "Neither did I. Hello mom and dad. I swear that I did not mean to leave Lexicon when I was an infant. It was an accident. Will you pardon me?" Yolanda says "Come here my little hero. Give me a huge hug." Word Girl hugs her mom whom she has not seen in 12 years. Word Girl begins to cry tears of joy at her reunion with her real mother. Yolanda says "And here is your dad. Say hello to Roman Tocumen." Roman says "We missed you dearly after the time you stepped inside the space ship that Captain Huggyface was the pilot by 'accident.'" Word Girl also hugs her real dad and she also cries tears of joy. Word Girl says "What do you mean 'by accident'"? Yolanda says "Miss Power had told us unless you left Lexicon, a major earthquake was going to destroy the planet She was supposed to take care of you by sending you on a spaceship to Earth but you managed to leave on the spaceship that Huggy was the pilot. Glad to see that you have been an excellent super hero. We are so proud of you." Dr Two Brains at this time is in shock to learn about the family reunion and he sheds a tear by saying "I do owe Word Girl my life. She did save me from being rubbed out by Miss Power. Word Girl I ask you for forgiveness. Give me a huge hug." Word Girl says "No problem Doc. Consider yourself pardoned." Then Donna and Debi Isthmus appear inside the studio as Debi plays on her trumpet the Clive Hicks song "Silver Stream" on her trumpet and Donna watches her younger sibling closely. After the song finishes Todd Ming then says "Now that there is order restored inside the studio can we continue this interview?" Everyone says inside the studio "Go ahead. Ask us some questions except anything that invades our privacy." Todd says "Now that you have met your real parents will anything change in crime fighting in this city?" Word Girl says "Sure my cousins will be handing crime fighting duties in Colonial Fair City while Huggy and myself will handle crime fighting duties in Fair City newest area." Yolanda says to Todd "You are welcome to visit our store 'Cheaters Never Win.' for musical instruments for sale." Dr Two Brains who is reunited with his henchmen says to the duo "I always wanted to be the top villain in this town and join the circus. My oh my our dream has come true at last." Then the studio band plays the David Robidoux song "A Hero Remembered" as the show comes to an end. I do not own the characters of Word Girl.


End file.
